With a rapid development of display technology, a touch screen as a simple and convenient way of man-machine interaction is widely used in various types of electronic display products. At present, according to a classification based on a principle thereof, a touch screen may include a resistive touch screen, a capacitive touch screen, a photosensitive touch screen and so on.
It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the above described background portion is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus, it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.